Kingdom Hearts: Final Connection Link
by DaintyMLP4427
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts fanfic showing how I think the events of Kingdom Hearts III Should be played out. Update: Sorry I took so long to update, I was out of ideas.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Aqua

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, SquareSoft, SquareEnix, Final Fantasy, or Disney. All rights for characters, locations, terms, references, and product placements go to their respective owners.

Warning: Contains Lemon (Sex), Yuri (Lesbian Sex/Romance), Rape, Death, Blood and Gore, and Various Adult References, Terms, and Messages, Contains Alcohol and Drug References, 18+, Please Do Not Attempt Any Extreme Stunts Seen in this Fiction, This is Fake so Please Follow All Laws.

Disney Castle, the biggest site for Keyblade wielders to meet the king. This meant that it was also a target for the darkness itself. The very darkness that Xehanort had brought upon the many worlds. Sora a sixteen year old boy and dear friend of the King. He had journeyed through the worlds more times than could be counted. He did this to protect it from the darkness. Though he was never alone as it was his friends that made him strong.

Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Jimminy Cricket, the king, Roxas, Namine, Axel, and everyone else were the reason that he stood where he was today. In front of the doors to Disney Castle waiting to see the king about the important message he had received. This revealed information about three other Keyblade wielders who had been lost to darkness. Somehow Sora had something to do with bringing them back.

Though when he arrived he encountered one of them who had received a similar message. Running into the blue haired woman he introduced himself. "Heya, I'm Sora. Are you one of the other three Keyblade wielders from long ago that King Mickey talked about?" He had just assumed that because she had a Keyblade that she would know what he was talking about.

She looked at him confused not responding. After being trapped in the darkness so long it was hard adjusting to her new lighter surroundings. Sora then continued. "He mentioned three names; Aqua, Terra, and Ventus." The blue haired woman recognized her name. "I am Aqua, but I don't understand why he would tell you this. He told me about Ventus being okay and knowing of a way to retrieve him." Sora smiled. "Well I heard something about Ventus too. That's why I'm here as a matter of fact. The king said something about him being trapped in my heart and that he finally had a way to bring him back." Aqua looked shocked. "Ven." She muttered. "Well then I guess we should see Mickey should we not?" She said in a louder tone while beginning to enter the castle. Sora followed close behind.

In the king's quarters Mickey instantly began to speak of his plan. "Sora do you remember when Ansem the Wise built that device that could extract hearts and used it to destroy Xemnas's Kingdom Hearts?" Sora nodded. "Well studying his notes Chip and Dale just finished creating another copy to extract Ventus's heart from you Sora."

Aqua did not understand what was going on. "Heart extraction device? Xemnas?" She asked confused. Mickey chuckled. "Sorry I forgot. Sora this is Aqua. One of the three other Keyblade wielders, and a Keyblade Master if I may add. One of her friends, Ventus, traveled into his own heart to destroy the darkness inside of it. In doing so he gave his heart to the best worthy candidate, a new born child named Sora. So that also explains why Roxas looks like Ventus and not you. Though I have yet to find an explanation for why Namine is so different from Kairi."

Mickey called Chip and Dale into the room. They brought a device that was strange to Aqua but familiar to Sora. Soon the device shot a ray straight into Sora's chest pulling out a heart and sending it to its rightful owner. "Now is where you come in Aqua." Mickey said. "You put Ventus where he is today and I need you to go find him again. Do you still remember how to get there?" Aqua nodded. "It's a little hazy but I think I can direct you." With that Mickey began to walk off to the Gummi Ship area. "Great. But now I must explain that the ways of travelling to the worlds are different now. Your armor is now almost useless. We now take faster more ready for combat ships designed by Sora, Chip, and Dale." Aqua nodded trying to understand this new development.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Ven With An Old Foe

Once off they were bound for Castle Oblivion which Aqua revealed as the location where Ventus was. It was odd for Aqua to arrive at a world in anything less than an hour. Once there memories began flooding back into Sora's mind. "Wait!" Sora yelled. "This place belongs to the Organization! I was here when Namine erased my memories and turned my friends into cards." Mickey nodded. "I remember. We better careful." Upon entry they noticed that it seemed unusually empty. "Maybe they never game back after I defeated them last time." Sora said. "Or." Said a voice from behind. "We wanted to plan a sneak attack." Sora whirled around to see Xigbar. Braig's nobody.

Aqua summoned her Keyblade ready for a fight. "Braig! I though Terra finished you!" She yelled charging at the man. Sora wanted to ask how she knew Xigbar but refrained from doing so as to not interrupt. Xigbar aimed a shot but Aqua used her shield to send it straight back at his leg. Darkness seeped from the wound. He then retreated into a dark corridor to prevent further injury. Mickey looked at Aqua. "I'm afraid he is Braig no more. He has lost his heart to the darkness and has become something we call a nobody. Even his name is different. Call him Xigbar from now on." Aqua felt guilt knowing that she didn't have the will power to stop Terra from taking his heart from him.

They pressed on seeing various heartless that Mickey had to explain about. They didn't attack so the three let them be. Until finally they got to the secret door that led to Ventus's chamber. A chill could be felt as the door opened almost as if the main cause of the darkness in the worlds was in the room. Little did they know it was. Pressing forward they did not know what lay ahead. What had been sleeping for eons only to now be awakened by a heart entering its vessel? The room where Ventus slept was completely dark when they entered but when the lights came on they wished they had stayed off.

"I've been waiting. Sealed along with this broken blade for ages now. Thank you for freeing me. Now Xehanort's plan will finally be completed. Another Keyblade war!" Aqua knew the voice all too well. "Vanitas! How dare you trouble us again after the sacrifices we went through to lock you up!" Sora jumped back while looking at the person that stood in front of them. "He looks like... me!" Mickey readied his Keyblade hoping to finally finish the last of the unversed. Ventus was behind him still in a sleeping state.

Vanitas summoned the broken X-Blade he held onto while floating in the darkness that was Ventus's empty shell. "Now I will finish what my master started!" Before he could move a beam of light hit he causing him to vanish to god knows where. Ventus stood holding his Keyblade pointing at the exact spot the light had hit. "Ven!" Aqua yelled running to hug the boy. "Thank goodness your alright you had me so worried." Ventus winced. "Aqua you're squeezing me." She let go. "Sorry I'm just so happy to see you."


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at the Keyblade Graveyard... "You still struggle in the darkness Terra. If only Master Xehanort would let you go." Xemnas said to the Lingering Will that was now Terra. "If only your friends were here to see you give into the darkness. There is many Xehanort's entering this world. Soon all will succumb to their power. I am only one. A clone. Though I have my reasons for supporting my brethren. You understand right? At least now you do. How does it feel to be without your heart? You caused many people that same fate. Braig, myself, Ventus, even poor Aqua was taken by darkness. They all blame you."

Back on the Gummi Ship the crew were discussing a plan. "Well we need to find Terra first. I know where he is but we also need his heart. He is in a place controlled by the Unversed meaning that he is probably captured by Xehanort. We'll need more Keyblade wielders if we're going to do anything. "Sora jumped in. "That's easy there are two Keyblade wielders on my home world." Mickey talked next. "That's right Riku just became a Keyblade Master and Kairi is just learning how to use it. But I have one more thing we will need. If we're going to create an army we need a bigger source of transportation. So I had Chip and Dale turn Disney castle into a fully working Gummi Ship.

Soon above the Destiny Islands a giant castle was flying overhead. Riku, Roxas, Namine, and Kairi all recognized the familiar design. Sora jumped down to help them board on the new ship. "Now we have a good team." Mickey said welcoming the new members of what they called Sora's Army. "So let's head to the Keyblade Graveyard." Once they arrived the people that were new to it took in their surroundings. "I heard about this in legends from Ansem's library. I didn't think it actually existed." Riku said looking around. The further away from the ship they were the stronger the feeling that darkness was near became.

Suddenly they surrounded by enemies that the younger people of the group had never encountered. "The Unversed!" Aqua said drawing her Keyblade. There were too many for one person to hold off alone so they all summoned their Keyblades and began bashing through them. It took quite a while before it seemed that all the enemies had been defeated. Sora was bleeding from a scratch on his arm and Namine had several gashes down her leg.

Mickey grabbed the bandages he had brought just in case and began treating their wounds. "If it's anything like I remember, it doesn't get any easier." Aqua said frowning at the memories of the past. "Oh did the little babies get hurt?" Said an all too sarcastic voice from behind them. They turned around to face Larxene, another one of Organization XIII's members. She began laughing. "If those little small things were too much for you we are gonna have a great time." She drew her Lightning Knives and prepared to strike.

Aqua quickly rushed over to attend to the injured. Mickey stayed behind to deal with Larxene. He felt one of her knives hit him in the arm. Soon the burst of lightning that always followed electrocuted him. Mickey was thrown backwards by the force of the blast but quickly used his aerial recovery to quickly dodge another lightning strike. Sora was back on his feet and fighting beside Mickey while Namine was being helped to the castle by Aqua. While Sora blocked knife strike after knife strike, Mickey managed to get behind her a slash her across the back. Darkness seeped from the wound as if she was bleeding. She only laughed like a maniac. "My pain it amuses me. You're does as well. You have no right to exist in Master Xemnas's perfect reality, so we'll try to destroy you every chance we get. That's a promise we plan to keep." She laughed as she fled.

But where was Riku? Riku had ditched the rest, thinking that he could find Xehanort by himself. After what he saw in the sleeping worlds, he was taking this seriously. Sadly the darkness within him fought as well. Being unable to keep the darkness within him in check was something he struggled with even after becoming a Keyblade Master. He remembered a phrase that played in his mind over and over. 'The closer you get to light, the stronger your shadow becomes.' He couldn't remember who said it, or where he heard it but it was a message burned into his brain.


End file.
